splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim X: The Second Encounter
Splat Tim X: The Second Encounter is the tenth game in the main Splat Tim ''series and the last main game developed by a developer that wasn't Preet Design,and it was the last in the reboot series. In ''The Second Encounter, Splat Tim's Pistol has been stolen by Yung Venuz, the Gun God, and Tim wants it back! Plot Splat Tim is wandering through the wastelands one day when he stumbles upon a gold-trimmed car. Curious, he gets inside the car and touches the gas pedal. This was a bad idea, as it sent Tim flying to Venus, crashing into the living room of Yung Venuz, the legendary Gun God. Y.V. took Tim's Pistol away and kicked him out of his mansion. Tim, stranded on Venus without his Pistol and without a way to get back home for help, almost gives up all hope and is about to drown himself in the River of Wine, but the Alien from Splat Tim 5 arrives and gives Tim a weapon called the "Filipino Killer 9000", saying that he must overthrow Y.V. and his cheeky oppression if he hopes to get back home and Do It to make the world a better place. Tim finds a map of Venus and discovers that he has to find six Golden Records in order to open the gates to Venuz Records, Y.V.'s record company, mansion, and fortress. Although Venuz actively tries to stop Tim from succeeding in this goal with his machines and army of loyal grunts, Tim finds the Golden Records scattered across Venus. After nabbing all six, Tim barges into Venuz Records and goes on a murder spree while Y.V. desperately tries to stop Tim. On the roof, Y.V. faces down Tim using his Gun God powers to fire the Pistol he loved so much at him as well as various other weapons. After a brutal fight, eventually Y.V. is dethroned and Venus is saved from his tyranny. As thanks, the citizens of Venus give Tim his Pistol back and a royal escort back to Earth, where Tim tells his story to his friends. The plot was so out of Control,that it Indirectly killed the franchise Gameplay Splat Tim X takes place from a 2D viewpoint, much like some sequences of Splat Tim 4. Instead of using the Pistol and other weapons, Tim is restricted to the Filipino Killer 9000 after acquiring it in the Prologue. The FK9000 serves as the new mechanic of the game, with Tim being able to fire it at his feet in order to launch himself further at alarming speeds and pull off aerial trick-shots. The game is split into eight sections: the Prologue, the six biomes of Venus that contain the Golden Records, and Venuz Records. The Venus Overworld can be played through in any order, but Venuz Records is locked until all six Golden Records are acquired. Reception Splat Tim X was considered a turning point in the series where it suddenly picked up in quality after the disastrous Splat Tim ''9. Scores have been moderately positive, with aggregate site Metacritic giving the game an 80 and GameRankings giving it an 81%. Critics praised the Devastator mechanic and the environments, but felt like the controls got in the way and did not appreciate some of the level design.Most fans didn't like the game as the plot and gameplay went too out of hand for a main game Trivia *The subtitle ''The Second Encounter refers to Splat Tim's second encounter with the Alien. *Originally Invent4 was going to make a prequel called Splat Tim 10,but was cancelled due to the inconsistancy of the plot that drew the fans outrageous Category:Games Category:Main Series